The present invention relates to a washing apparatus for the bung of a drum.
The present invention is an apparatus that can be used to clean undesired contamination from the bung area of drum in a simple and efficient way. For example, when food products, such as tomato paste, are placed in drums containing bungs, it is common for some of the product to undesirably become deposited under the surfaces of the bung lip. When the bung is sealed, such product contamination can undesirably become lodged between the bung lip and the drum surface. Over time, this product can become discolored upon spoilage. Such a condition is undesirable.
Hence, a need exists for a simple and efficient way in which the bung area of the drum can be cleaned immediately after sealing of the drum to remove excess product from the area of the bung to allow for a clean drum with no spoiled product under the lip of the bung.